Cirque Du Freak, behind different eyes
by aintnosunshinex3
Summary: Cirque Du Freak through the eyes of a newyet signifcant Character. : Read and Review. This is mY first FF.


"What is going on? How did I get here?" I screamed in distress and fear. Everything seemed to hurt. All the questions that seemed to confuse me didn't help my current situation. They also didn't seem to help explain who I was with and what they planned to do with me. "Ssshhh G. Its okay." the dark figure carrying me tried to sooth me in his stone like embrace. Like a coo. Who was it? Why did he call me G? The person seemed fairly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who they reminded me of. My life then seemed to flash before my very eyes. Every detail. Every moment. Every second of everyday. All the hopes and dreams. It was all so long ago. I had a childhood, yet it seemed to be cut short. I had to grow up before my 16th birthday. I had to be a woman and still not be a woman. I grew up on the inside before the out. I hit puberty when I was in my twenties. But what was this person doing bringing up my past? I feared for the worst. My name is Gabriella Santiago, but most call me Gabby, or G, one of the things I can remember. But that isn't the point of my story. It is to back peddle my life and find out who this person was.

It all started with one show. A seemingly harmless show. Everyone else got to go home. But not us. Us being Darren, my best friend in the entire world, me, and Steve, Darren's best friend…I guess you could consider me and him a love hate relationship. Me and Darren though…we were both good kids and were really good friends–– the best of. Well, at least I thought so. The first memory that I was flashed back to was the day Cirque Du Freak was brought up. We were playing soccer. All of our friends, Alan, Tommy, Steve, Darren and I with other boys and a few girls. On our team Darren and I were the best. [well technically I was, but they gave him all the credit.] It was a typical of this society. Its been like this since the dawn of Greek civilization, Spartan civilization. The game seemed to stop then. Steve then pulled him aside and started whispering about this show. He suggested they go to this "Cirque Du Freak". Being nosy, I asked what was going on. But Steve was quick to butt me out. But Darren, secretly having a crush on me, said by Tommy, [which wasn't very much of a secret] stuck up for me every chance he got. "Steve come on she's my best friend too. Stop being a loser and just let her in on it" he smiled with smug satisfaction at the fact that he maybe got brownie points with me. And of course he did. This is because NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND **EVER** STOOD UP TO STEVE without having to pay for it with their face. With good reason. Steve gaped angrily at him. "Haha thanks Darren but why would I want to know what the Leper has to say? I'm good." I started to walk away but I knew Darren wasn't having any of that after he just risked is 9th grade life to stick up for me. "Come on don't give up that easy Gabby." he said from behind. I heard the others laughing at his effort he said from behind. For they **too **knew what he had risked. Steve just stood and fumed. I thought to myself_ I've already had two lectures from teachers about my grades and giving up and putting up a good effort. I'm getting sick of this!_ I sighed and turned back around "Okay Darren. I guess your right. What does Steve have to say?" I asked trying to act as cool as possible. I fluffed my hair, trying to make it at least as decent as it was this morning...before soccer. Darren struggled to keep his mind on the subject after looking at me. Tommy just stared with his mouth open. Alan looked toward me but look caught my eye and then looked downward. Steve looked at me but then looked gone astray. I just laughed to myself and stood alongside Darren and Tommy. The boys, especially Darren, LOVED it when I tried to salvage my look. It was funny to watch their jaws drop. The girls hated me for it. I was an athletic girl. Thin and light-skinned seeing as I was half black. They didn't like that. I had hair that went down my back and EXCELLENT style. I had long dancer's legs that were lean and muscular. I had a "chunky" face, so said my father. I had light bright hazel/ green/gray and sometimes blue eyes and perfect teeth. The kind to make girls jealous. Not to mention I have a Marilyn Monroe mole on the right side my face, right above my lip just above my upper lip. Jealously. Especially Becky Boyd. She had the biggest crush on Darren and everyone knew it. But Darren? Not so crazy about her. She was one to get obsessed with him. Everyone and their mother knew that Darren was in love with me. Everyone but me––at the time. And you know what? I had a crush on him too. But I wouldn't DARE tell anyone that. Being with him would ruin things. What would happen if we ever broke up? I would loose my best friends except Steve. Because everyone KNEW boys went with boys. AND I had JUST gotten in with his friends the beginning of 7th grade year. Why would you ruin something like that? I bit my lip. Steve interrupted my train of thought.

"Santiago if you want in, listen up, and would you stop planning your next shopping trip already?!" I must have not been paying to much attention to that conversation.

"Hmm?" I said dazed, proving Steve's point. My friends were looking at me with odd eyes. "Oh, sorry guys. Kinda out of it." I smiled hesitantly. They looked down at me. Yes all of them were taller than 5'5. With Darren being 5'8, Steve 5'61/2, Tommy 5'7 and Alan being 5'6 , being short has its disadvantages. Everyone looks down at you. And the funny thing is that Alan, the smallest one, was taller me by an inch though. But Darren just kept on with conversation. His arm wrapped around my waist... he always did this and I didn't know why. But I didn't mind. It kept the psycho boys at bay. Like Dominick. Ever since the third grade he always was around me. Dominick was one of those boys that if you weren't with your huge posse of boys, he was there asking you out EVERY TEN MINUTES! Like that "Can I have yo Numba?" video on Youtube. And touching you. How? Here's an example; in the third grade, the boy walked behind me every day to go to lunch. One day...I don't know how he got the nerve, but he came up, stuck his hand up my dress and kissed me. He got whooped by Steve and Darren and suspended. I learned that from experience not to let boys like that get to close to me. Every since then, Dominick looks at me like he actually got a hold of something back in the day. But luckily Darren seldom left my side. I really did appreciate that kid. "Alan when is the show?" Darren asked.

"Saturday Night. We can get the tickets but they're pretty pricy. Not to mention we have to have one of those flyers to get **one**. " Alan said with a face only for the serious.

"Not to mention that Dalton has the flyer that we needed." Darren said sullen.

"It's all good boys." Steve said grinning sickly. "I memorized the address."

"Ahem boys? That's great that you memorized the address Steve. Seeing that it wouldn't have been a problem because you're Dalton's teacher's pet," Steve shot him a callous look, but we all knew that he wouldn't hurt a hair on Darren's head. "But we have more pressing issues. Have you forgotten price? It wouldn't matter if you had the address without the money." Darren snapped, all bipolar like. I cringed back. He shot me an apologetic look and hugged me. I softly said, "Awh. Thanks hon." and hugged him back.

"DUDE. Stop macking with your cuddy buddy and pay attention okay? Well, that's where Santiago comes in. Unless she doesn't wanna dip into her Chanel perfume/Dolce & Gabbana purse/Prada shoe fund. Then I don't see how ALL of us can go on how much we have. And allowance isn't for another week. I mean I can get money from the jar my mom has but we would have to put the money back. But Santiago has to help...generously." Steve said with a sinister tone in his voice. And God was it scary sometimes.

"OH PLEASE, GABBY!" Alan, Darren, and Tommy said at the same time.

I shot Steve a look of malice and he just looked innocent. I glared and grit my teeth and wracked my brain for a simple way to put that I DIDN'T wanna spend my money on something as stupid, childish, and inhumane as a freak show, and yet I didn't wanna hurt my friends. I really didn't care about hurting Steve. Steve was a package deal. I really didn't like the fact that my family was VERY wealthy and no one took me serious because of it. My dad was a General in the United States Air Force. And my mom was a fashion designer for Christian Dior. Mom is a pretty simple story. She gets to bring her work anywhere and go to the fashion weeks around the world. My dad, on the other hand...not so easy to explain. He had been shipped here when I was in the 3rd grade. I had a hard time adjusting to the language of the local people. But luckily for me most of the Spartan people spoke English. They had rough accents. And people looked at me weird because of mine, or lack there of. But the kids at my school spoke perfectly. Teachers? Not so much. But dad made a LOT of money since he was overseas. Danger pay from the war going on just miles away and such and such. And we have to live here until 3 of us graduated. Me and my 2 brothers. Lucky us. Everyone just thought of my family as rich snobby Americans, Steve especially. Because his mom was a single mom, works 3 jobs, and he thought she didn't love him. She was a recovering alcoholic. She hit the bottle after Steve's dad left them when he was a kindergartener. She and my mom talked on occasion, mostly book club with all the boys' moms. And I heard her say that Steve hated her. Threw things at her, sometimes even beat the poor woman. Just like his dad. I don't know how you can hate your mom and do such dreadful things to the poor woman considering all the things that you went through with her. Well I guess Steve did, and that was that. You can't question the motives Steve has. And I guess that's why I hated him as much as I did. And with good reason. I cringed from my flashback.

"Umm guys, you know I would do ANYTHING for you....except you Steve." I looked at him with ruthless spite. I then paused to word it right. "But I don't know what I'm spending my allowance on. And I think I'd like to know first, before I put in my investment."

"Business prick." Steve alleged

"What the fuck Steve? You're the one asking me for money?" I said indisputably hurt. "It's not my fault I'M the one who has to bail YOU out Steve. And you're always jealous because I have more money than you and I don't wanna blow it on stupid shit. God you're annoying. Once you get your gritting greedy hands on some cash you blow it out your ass. Learn some money management you dumbass" He looked as if he were about to pin me up against a wall and knock the stuffing outta me. My bravo faltered a little. "Santiago, you better be happy that we're in school and you have my best friend standin' beside you, because if the circumstances were different..."

"What could you possibly do to me Steve? You gonna beat up a girl? You gonna beat me like you do your momma? And plus, you can't even SPELL CIRCUMSTANCES you idiot." Steve was about to launch at me when Tommy rushed to his side and Darren then interjected.

"STEVE! GABBY! Chill. Okay? Gabby can you help or not?" he asked, a look of confusion and a little fear on his perfect face.

I sighed. You could cut the tension with a butcher knife. I sighed again because I could feel everyone's unease that I would ACTUALLY say no. And the fact that Steve was literally, about to kill me. "Of course D, anything for you, Tommy and Alan. No need arguing"

Of course that caused clamor. Darren, Tommy, and Alan kissed me on the cheek and they were at ease. But Tommy's kiss lasted longer than expected and desired. And Steve just stood there flabbergasted. The activity hour bell rang and I grabbed my Gucci backpack and cleaned myself up a little. The rest of the day seemed to fly. I walked out of Art History, an easy course, when I ran into Darren. We talked about the plans we had for that night. Darren then walked me to Mr. Varner's Pre-AP English class. The last class of the day. We were talking about guess...Circuses. Tongue in cheek aint it? Well anyways like I was paying any of the necessary attention needed in Mr. Varner's unnecessary rambling. I was too busy being ambushed by questions from the girls in that class who has crushes on Alan, [nerdy girls of course. But Alan was "okay" looking but he was NO supermodel.] Tommy, [girls who were to be expected], Tommy was the normal hot guy you saw walking down the hall. Green eyes, blonde hair, well-built body. He was cute, no lie. He looked like Chris Egan from Kings. But he wasn't my type. A player of sorts. He had a smile that made his eyes bright and crinkle a little at the sides. Now, I'm not blind and/or insane. I used to have a thing for him...but not after what he did to Amolÿa, a sweet girl from Athens. He played her with Veronïca. She wasn't really all that pretty. She had long black straw like hair. She was a little on the chunky side, not that that's a bad thing but, she had a beak for a nose and buck teeth. But that's the reason Tommy did it. He did it cause she was easy. But Amolÿa was beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair with a pretty face hazel eyes and had long track runners legs. Amolÿa was heartbroken after what Tommy did. She didn't know how to take it. She was my friend for the short amount of time and so I ripped on Tommy. But she moved back to Athens. And from then on Tommy lost respect from me. But of course last but not least Becky Boyd asked about Darren. She's been in love with the kid for the longest. No one would blame her either. He was tall, muscular with dark brown hair and bright gray eyes. Perfect teeth and dimples. A baby face that would make a mother ditch her kid for him. He had amazing style. [thanks to me] and he carried himself well. But she saw what I saw. Then she finally had something I didn't. Nerve. In 6th grade she asked to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He turned her down and told her he only saw her as a friend. This is what I was afraid he would say to me so I wimped out. A few days after the dance [I went with Tommy and chilled with my friends]; Tommy then told me that he [Darren or so I thought?] liked me. She has been such a green-eyed monster [a saying my grandmother always used to say about jealous people] because im best friends with the boy. That we constantly best friend flirt. And that the boy wraps his arms around me every change he gets. And that when we go to the mall he hold my hand as if he were my boyfriend. And all the girls look at me like "How did _she_ get **HIM**?" Not my fault Becky. "Becky loves Darren lava-lava baklava-vava OPAH!" Sarah sang out of no where. I looked at her like she had a horn growing out of her head. I then told her, "We know Sarah. Why are you telling us this?" I said, kinda wanting to hear the lesson, so I knew what to write on the essay due next Monday. Becky sneered my way but I ignored her, as usual. I tried concentrating on the task at hand but it was hard with laughing in our corner of the class room. Tommy whispering to Tamaria and passing notes back and forth. Tommy occasionally staring me down. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I thought to myself _I will never understand what the fuck we're supposed to do. God Damn. Maybe someone in this class is actually close enough to hear what Mr. Varner's actually saying. He's so soft-spoken. But he'll yell to shut us up. Why won't he now? _I grew irritable. I suddenly thought_ Darren will show me! He will help me understand this crazy shit that I need to know. _He was coming over today. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, Gabby," Becky whispered from a row over and a seat behind me snapping me out of my reverie. I slowly turned

"What Becky?" I simply stated.

"Do you wanna hang out tonight? I'm having a party and I was wondering if you would help me pick out that cool American hip-hop music?" She asked in the most cordial way possible for Becky Boyd.

"Uh. I don't know Becky I kinda have plans with Darren tonight and I have a ton of homework. Maybe Thursday?" I said truly touched by her earnestness.

"Yeah that would be great! Thanks Gabby. You can bring Darren if you want? I know he's into the scene too. It's up to you." said in a honey sweet tone. I knew she had an ulterior motive.

"Yeah I'll ask him, Becky," I nodded my head, rolled my eyes and turned around.

_Pssh whatever, you psycho skank_. I thought to myself. The bell rang sooner than I thought. So that means I got to see Darren earlier. I felt better. Becky had that effect on everyone. Man, no wonder she never had a boyfriend. I laughed internally. But then I thought about it some more and realized I never had a boyfriend either. So did I come off like Becky, too? I never thought it as a problem until now. And I started feeling worse and worse with each passing thought. Did liking Darren have the same effect on me as it did her? I was last out of class thinking about this. I bit my lip and grabbed my stuff off my desk and told Mr. Varner goodbye, grabbed my iTouch out of my purse and put in my headphones and blared Kanye West's Heartbreaks and 808's CD. I scrolled down the touch screen and played _Streetlights_. I quietly sang the simple and intense lyrics: _Seems like streetlights glowin' happen to be just like moments passing in front of me. So I hopped in the cab and I paid my fare. See I know my destination but im just not there. All the streetlights glowin' happen to be just like moments passing in front of me. So I hopped in the cab and I paid my fare. See I know my destination but im just not there. In the streets. In the streets. Im just not there, in the streets. Im just not there, life's just not fair. _I started thinking about what would happen if Darren and I stopped being friends because I **did** have a boyfriend. I scrolled through the list of boys' names and faces inside my head and it fell on Max Grayson. The **hottest **Sophomore boy the world has ever seen. I thought that I maybe had a chance with Max. He was a tall, and strong. A football/basketball/track star. Not mention perhaps the sweetest boy ever. He had gorgeous brown hair even more gorgeous hazel/blue eyes. The most beautiful smile and was gentle. Not to mention his Dad was an Army Lieutenant and moved here just like I did. He could relate to me. He remained the single status for a long time. I thought to myself, _just like me, I suppose. But you know he might be gay too? _I made a peculiar face and walked right out of class past Darren and down the hall. Max then passed me and smiled he said something, but seeing as I had my headphones on I didn't hear. I pulled them out and smiled and said, "Sorry Max, I didn't hear you. What'd you say?" I laughed like an idiot. He laughed an angelic laugh and smiled, "I said 'Hey Gabs. What's up?' But now I'm about to say what are you doing tonight?" He laughed and blushed and talked really fast then. "'Cause I kinda need your help on that HUGE paper due in Humanities? I mean if you aren't busy? But if you are I understand..." I stopped him. He was nervous to talk to me! The hottest guy to ever grace the halls of our high school was nervous to talk to little ol' me?

"No, I'm just hanging at my house. You can come over if you want to? I have to ask my parents though, but I think they would be cool with it. Here let me give you my number. And you give me yours." I pulled out my Blackberry and went to _add a new contact_ on my menu screen. I gave him my number and him to me and I hugged him. He texted me on his way out to make sure it was really me and not the rejection hotline. I smiled and turned to see Darren. I screamed because he scared me. That made me laugh so hard. Darren looked like I shot him in the foot. I looked at him and smile at him somberly, staring at my locker that was 2 lockers back. "I guess we're here. Haha I almost passed it." I said actually amused by my idiocy. Darren didn't seem to think it was so funny. His gloom made my bright day suddenly dark.

"So we still on for your house G?" he asked like he already knew that answer.

"Yeah if you still wanna come over. I need your help on my English paper. People made it hard to concentrate. And when I say people I mean Becky. Ugh. And my mind was all over the place." I said as I stuffed my books into my Gucci bag.

"What about Max Grayson. I thought that he was coming over?" he said bitingly.

"Well I **can **have more than one person over Darren. Jeez. Why are you so touchy? He's my friend too." I said with the same cut.

"Everyone knows that Max has had a crush on you since forever. THAT'S WHY IM SO TOUCHY GABBY!" he looked at me hurt.

I was surprised and kinda strangely giddy. "What are you the crush police? It's not like you're my boyfriend. So what's the big deal if he had a crush on me? I've liked him too." I turned away from him, and grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket of my D&G Jeans and texted Max back.

Darren just fumed and said a simple and hurtful "What the fuck ever Gabby. I'm coming over at six-thirty." He was about to turn around when we both heard that dreadful voice.

Chapter 2:

"Darren!" I recognized that too high voice and sugary syrup dripping on each syllable. I knew that voice well. Kyla Bradey. Ew. A jolt went through my body. She has been my "best friend" since I got here. Psh, but she and I were never friends. Our dads worked together and our mothers were like sisters...attached at the hip. She was my height, thin, lean, major designer baby. With long black hair and perfect teeth do to braces. She had on a short khaki Abercrombie & Fitch skirt with a pink polo and pink and khaki low top Nike™ Air Force Ones. She was in everything with me. We were in ballet together, dance, karate, basketball, track, swimming, and gymnastics. People thought we were sisters. No fucking way. I hated her.

"Hey Kyla." Darren said feeling my restlessness. And feeding off of it.

"D lets go!!" I begged in a ruthless whisper.

"Hey Gabby! How are you love?" She said with greasy sugariness that made me wanna heave. Her perfume was 4 sprays past too much. The sweetness turned my stomach and I could taste the bile in the back of my throat. It made me sick to breathe. This girl made me physically ill.

"Kyla! I could be better, considering your perfume is making me sick, but other than that I'm well." I tried to match her sugar sweet tone in the sharpest way glaring at her. Darren just laughed at my crack.

"Oh Gabriella, you are too cute! Sorry that my perfume is making you ill. You must be over sensitive. I only sprayed a bit." she said rolling her eyes and turned her attention to Darren. I looked at her with the _Are you serious bitch? _face. "Darren babycakes! Did you think about it? I asked you in 1st period!" she said, hands falling to grab her hips, with obvious irritation. I tried to hide my amusement and pressed my lips in a hard line and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Ky. I completely forgot. Uh sure I guess. I mean I was supposed to help Gabby? But Gabby is it okay?" he asked still mad, but with begging eyes. I didn't know what he was begging for. He could have just as well been begging for a bone and I wouldn't have known.

"Uh...Is what okay?" I asked legitimately confused.

"If he could come over to my place tonight and help with my English essay? You know the one Gabby. About the circuses and how they affect the human view on life? And the scarcity of them in modern day society and all that jazz." she said with a pleading tone in her fake ass sugar sweet voice. She pulled out her jewel crusted iPhone and checked for text messages. Of course. Max was coming over so he could help her...and Max could help me. Win-win. But how to express this. I just snickered and smiled at Kyla genuinely. I told Darren, "Well I don't care. You can go. I'm supposed to be helping Max with our Humanities paper"------ Kyla interrupted.

"MAX?! AS IN MAX GRAYSON?!?" she screeched. I had to wince. Darren did the same. I smiled and nodded at her jealously. Kyla, the green-eyed monster. It suited her well. I laughed.

Darren fumed and what he said didn't surprise me. "What time do you want me over Kyla?" I laughed and he fumed even more.

Kyla then said "Whenever you want baby." She smiled. "But like 6:15 works best for me." She smiled her icky smile. I wanted to vomit. I turned back to my locker and I plugged in the one headphone I took out to talk to Darren and barely paid any attention to the rest of that disgusting conversation. I scrolled down and played KiD CuDi's _Heart of a Lion. _I then felt my pocket vibrate. Max. My heart leaped and I smiled. I opened my text messages folder and read the message that he sent. _Gab I can't wait till i see ur gorgeous face and then I can breathe again. – i think im in love with her-_ I awed out loud and smiled and Darren and Kyla looked at me strange. I quickly said "Sorry. You know those chain messages" And hurried my reply to Max's text.

_AW! Max you're so sweet. –imma gee(:he maybe the one for me:]-_

I smiled and I caught the last part of the conversation that Darren and Kyla were having.

"I promise, Kyla." he said and his smile knocked **me**out of breath. It did the same to Kyla because it took her a moment to compose herself and say, "Okay. Thanks Darren baby I owe you a ton. Bye and I'll call you. and I'll see you tonight." She kissed him and this shocked me shitless. But that wasn't the worst part. HE KISSED HER BACK! When I saw this my eyes bulged out and fell out of my head somewhere. I composed myself when she said, "Oh Bye Gabby! See you tonight in dance!" she called out the door.

"Oh. Dance. I completely forgot." I groaned.

"It's okay Gabby. Maybe you could reschedule with Max? " he said obviously satisfied by the realization. I could still see her lip gloss on his lips. He had the sick grin on his face that reminded me of Steve. I cringed.

"That won't be necessary" I simply said. I didn't even realize that I even thought about saying it until I did.

"Oh really?" he said confused and curious.

"Yeah it's cool. Max is coming over at 7 and dance doesn't end till 6:30" I said smug and surprised by what I was doing. I was intentionally TRYING to cock-block Darren for kissing Kyla Bradey.

"Oh. I guess Kyla's going to leave dance early." he said excited. He antsy like a child waiting for a present. He knew EXACTLY what I was doing. Smug that Kyla would make the effort, I had something for him.

"Kyla isn't allowed to. Really NO one is allowed to leave practice early unless it's an emergency. You should know that. You're little sister has our instructor. I mean unless you have a note from a parent. So Kyla can't. If she EVEN TRIED forging a note, Mdme. Suchlerseux would call her mom." I laughed, LOVING it. Darren just walked away rolling his eyes and saying "Gabby, have fun with Max tonight. I'll text you." I kept laughing and put my other headphone in and blared Lil' Wayne's _I Know The Future_. I wish I had known the future then I wouldn't have ever pushed him away.

Chapter 3:

On my way home I was out of it. I was thinking about Max all the way home. Texting him every two minutes. And every 2 minutes I wasn't texting him this situation popped in my head: Picture this; I was holding hands with my dream boy. And I was looking at the sky. Perfect spotted blue and a light breeze brushed through my hair. I didn't even realize that I got in the car and let go of his hand. I was thinking of the possibilities so much I didn't know I was home until my dad said,

"Gabriella, me amour. Come on we're home." I snapped out of my daydream I turned down Friendly Fires _Jump in the Pool_. My father was leaning in the backseat of his Mercedes Benz. I was a mix of Italian, Spanish, Greek, Portuguese, and Black. So my father had a thick Spanish accent contradicting his dark skin color.

"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry about that. I'm just out of it, you know? You know im really happy. Just excited maybe? Oh Daddy! Can Max Grayson come over to help me with my Humanities paper? Maybe around 7?" I grabbed my phone, my iTouch, and my dance bag. I didn't DARE say that I would see the boy of my dreams and maybe I get the guts to tell him I thought I might be in love with him. I said this getting out into the street. I was giddy from all the thinking I hardly realized that my father was holding me up.

"Hija, you're not just out of it. Your 10 miles away. " He laughed.

"Haha Daddy your funny." I said not really caring that I laid the sarcasm on a little too thick.

"Yes I know I'm funny Gabriella, now get in the house. Yes, Max Grayson can come over. And since you say he'll be here at 7. He'll be here soon. Now hurry and get changed. Your mother and I have a benefit tonight. So you're babysitting." He said very seriously. I was still in my dance clothes. Mdme. Suchlerseux put me and Kyla in the same exercise circle. But only since Kyla ASKED to be my partner. She wanted to tell her EVERYTHING I knew about Darren. She told me that they are officially a couple. I wanted to vomit. In the process of her making me sick, she stepped on my hand. And it throbbed but I forgot about it. But it flared up when my dad said the dreadful word, BABYSITTING. Babysitting my little sister, Larson, was hell on earth. Especially since this was the day when she invited all her little friends to play. I almost forgot. I had to get out of this. Why couldn't my brothers do it?

"But Dad!" I cried "That's not fair! I wanna hang with the boy of my drea–––...Max tonight. And plus I **always** do it. I mean, Patrick and Jacob don't do jack shit…" I stop and realized I swore in front of my father. He just brushed it off. He knew that it was already said and done.

"Can't you please hire Anna Marie? Just for tonight and I'll do chores for the next 2 weeks? And I mean she could use the money daddy." I begged and pleaded. The vein in my father's forehead throbbed. I knew he was thinking hard about this. Then, taking me by surprise, because I thought he was going to say no by the tension around us, my father sighed and finally said,

"FINE! But you better know that you are babysitting for the next 2 weeks and that 5 office parties and benefits missy! AND NO LIP!" He said giving in but trying to be serious.

"Oh thank you Dad!!" I squealed and hugged him.

"Yeah, Yeah." He said in a condescending monotone.

I ran up the long driveway and ran into the house. Larson, Jacob and Patrick were propped in from of the TV in the game room watching Spongebob. Larson was the first to look up. "GABBY! IT"S YOUR FAVORITE EPISODE!" she yelled when I went into the kitchen to find a banana. I'd been craving one the entire day.

"Which one Lars?" I called from the kitchen while I unstrapped my knee brace, which I needed a lot these days seeing as I dislocated my knee cap only a month or two before.

"It's the one where Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward are stranded in the wilderness. I think it's about to go off though. Sorry!" she yelled again. I went upstairs to clean myself up. Max would be here soon. Since I had dance already I got to chill with him all night! Well until 11:30. I smiled more than necessary. Max both knew and was friends with my brothers. He was spending the night at our house on Saturday. Hopefully my parents would forget that he was the hottest thing to ever walk the earth long enough to say okay to the boys. Jacob and Patrick were twins and were a year older than me. and Larson was 6 years younger than me. But I always was the favorite. My black Blackberry distracted me then. It was a text from Darren and Max and a missed call from Kyla and Becky. Why were they calling me? I saw the text from Darren it read

_so me and Kyla are going out now. whatcha think g? –D-fizzle yah digg? [[taken]]_. I just deleted it and went to the next text. He knew exactly what I thought.

I read the one from Max.

_I'm outside cutie: D -i know im in love with her-_

I smiled and squealed at his signature and hopped up and down in place. I calmed down and sighed. I texted back faster as rushed down the stairs.

_On my way:] –omg gabbybby. He loves me!._

I hurried down stairs in my dance sweats. I hadn't had a chance to change out of them. I rushed to the door un-hair-tied my hair and put some MAC lipgloss on. I open the door and smiled a huge smile. "Hey." I looked at him and gestured for him to come in. I looked outside and it was raining. "Thanks for having me over Gabby. I appreciate it." his smile broke my heart. I had to restart my feeble heart to speak again. "You're always welcome" I mumbled like a buffoon. All he did was smile and said, "Are we going to your room or in the kitchen where your parents can see us...or what?" sounding confused. I simply stated, "Huh? Oh! No. My room. My parents are leaving. The benefit for the injured veterans of the war that's going on."

"Oh yeah my Dad's going to that too." He smiled and walked up to the stairs. I heard Soundtrack 2 My Lifeby KiD CuDi, my favorite rapper, coming from my pants. Someone calling. I pulled my phone out of my pants and saw it was Darren calling. Probably about the fact that I never texted him back regarding his news. I looked at Max who was looking at me with beautifully curious now gray eyes. He smiled and said "Answer it." I pressed the talk button and answered,

"Hello?" I answered sounding serene looking at Max.

_Way not to answer back Gabriella._

"I didn't want to." I replied simply.

_Why? _

"I think you know exactly how I feel Darren. But its whatever. Do whatever the fuck you wanna do. I don't own you." I sounded cold and dejected. There was a pause.

_I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that. _He said softly.

I simply answered back, "It's like I said. I don't care. I don't run your life and you don't run mine. Date Kyla Bradey if you want to. Just get tested before you touch me afterward. Look I gotta go. Max just showed up and I have to start on our Humanities term paper. And I kinda wanna pass this class. Bye." I hung up and looked at turned around to see my brothers and Max looking cautious.

"Sorry. I kinda had to deal with him. I just don't care anymore. But it's not biggie." I smiled not fully at ease. Max walked over and hugged me. Now THAT made me at ease.

"Hey Max," Patrick said.

"Hey dudes what's up?" he replied

"Not much? I thought we were chilling on Saturday when the rents were in Athens?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah we are. I'm here so Gabby can help me on my Humanities paper." He said kind nervous.

"OH. Well dude don't tell the rents you're here with Gabs. Cause you wont be able to chill with us."

"Well Dad already knows." I said sheepishly.

"Well, Dad's lax. But mom..." Jacob said with a sullen look.

"Yeah everyone but my mom knows. You know she wears the pants in the relationship." I said wary and look on the boys' faces agreed. I gave them the same look. "Well we better get started on our paper. Callaghan will skin us if we don't have that rough draft tomorrow. I smiled and pointed to the stairs and walked with Max. He smiled at me and looked at ease at my house. He never looked envious of the stuff we had. He just looked chill. I opened the door to my large room and allowed him to go first. He looked wide-eyed.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." I said. I sighed and closed and locked my door behind me. A habit. And also a precaution. To my little sister Larson.

Max smiled and laughed he turned toward me and said, "You have a nice room." Looking around as he spoke. My room was a landscape of blue, black, green, white, and pink. Peace signs and hearts covered everything. A razorback graced one of the walls. You would think it would look busy but my mom pulled it off to look just right. My huge bed sat to the back of my room with a comforter of blue, black and green with peace signs all over it, I smiled at his sincerity. "Thank you, Max." I gestured him to my bed and grabbed my MacBook off my big black desk. "So, curfew is 11:30. What shall we do until then, you?" I smiled and laughed a little. He held my hand to my bed and replied, "Anything you want beautiful. I'm here for you." Letting go of my hand for a moment to get on the other side of my bed. Then grabbing as soon as he got settled.

I laughed at his little quirk. I then said "Humanities paper is due next week. What to write about?" I had a picture of me and Max on my screensaver from the school carnival in September. Not that I knew that he was going to be coming over or anything. I just REALLY liked the picture. We were outside and leave were falling and on the ground and he had his arm around me and our faces touched. Both VERY teethy smiles, but I loved it. I wrote with Photoshop Max and Gabby. September 23 in the lower left and right corner. "On the Abbasid Caliph and how Islam spread across the Middle East and in much of Europe, I think maybe?" he said confused a little. I laughed and he did too. I let my vision drift over his face and looked down. _I should date him. He's into me...I'm into him..._ I thought to myself.

I sighed and laughed a little then started thinking about me and him as a couple. And how it would affect my friendship with Darren. I mean look how he reacted today. My mind flashed back to what happened.

"_What about Max Grayson. I thought that he was coming over?" _

"_Well I __**can **__have more than two people over Darren. Jeez. Why are you so touchy? He's my friend too."_

"_Everyone knows that Max has had a crush on you since forever. THAT'S WHY IM SO TOUCHY GABBY_!"

I looked down and kept thinking about what Kyla Bradey could....or better yet _is _doing with Darren at this very moment when Max caught me by surprise. He pulled my face toward his and whispered

"Gabby, Pay attention pretty girl." And before I knew it he grabbed my computer to catch it from falling and looked at the screen then my face. I was SURE that he was going to call me a stalker chick and to stay the fuck away from him and never text him ever again when he smiled a HUGE smile and looked at me with soft eyes.

"Uh....its one of my favorite pictures...I just Photoshoped it some to show the writing and brighten it up a bit and yeah..." I was so ashamed. He interjected then and said

"It's cute Gabby. I love it." He said softly. And he looked at me and pulled at his iPhone and showed me the same picture from the carnival taken on his phone. I smiled and awed. Then he moved closer to my face close enough where I could taste his sweet 5 gum breath. Cobalt. My favorite. I shuddered and moved in the rest of the way where my lips barely touched his and he rushed into it so much that I was shocked and fell off my bed.

"WOAH!" I said moving toward the floor. Next you could hear a thud.

"Gabriella! Are you okay?" he said over the edge.

"Yeah Max, I'm okay...I think?" I said smiling. I giggled as I sat up on the wood floor. He soon followed me, only not falling off, but sitting next to me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me there for a moment. PERFECT. "Gabby your crazy. You're the only girl I know who falls off the bed after someone's kissed her." He laughed and I felt it.

"I do what I can to switch it up a bit." I laughed, "But yeah––..." He interrupted me by a kiss that was long and sweet.

He broke off first gasping and finally saying, "And they say the third times the charm." He smiled and chuckled. I laughed a little, and he kissed me softly. He pushed me back. I must have looked confused because he gave me a consolation kiss and smiled solemnly. "Gabby..." he said slowly.

"Yes sir?" I answered.

"I want to be with you. I wanted it since the day I saw your face on that plane. I wanted to sit by you and color with you. On that first day of school I wanted to eat lunch with you, I wanted to sit next to in you so bad that I **asked** to sit next to you. I dream this every night that I can actually be kissing **the **most beautiful girl on both hemispheres, I wanna kiss you and love you and be the guy the other's cant," I looked at him with love swelling from my heart. This boy really did love me. And you know? I love him too. I moved to where I was sitting in his lap. And I looked up at him and his bright beautiful blue eyes. "Gabby I need you. I can't live without you. I love you. So much baby. So much." I interrupted him with a kiss so sweet it knocked us both back and on the wood floor. I was on top of him with his help of course and it was a full blown kissing frenzy.

"Max my mom is coming to say good bye." I said in between his soft lips. His voice was low and husky when he replied

"Let her see how much I love you Gabriella." he kissed my neck this time biting softly. I bit my lip, an awful tendency of mine, and rolled off him. He got on me when I said in a harsh whisper "MAX she's outside my door! Get off!!!" I got out from underneath him. He looked hurt so as a solace I kissed him sweetly and got up to make myself look like I didn't roll around on my wood floor and get dirty my $400 Dolce & Gabbana dance sweats. The door clicked as my mother tried to unlock it. I just remember it was locked just as Max and I got back on my bed and I grabbed my MacBook from its precarious position on my pillow.

"GABRIELLA!" my mother called from outside the locked door.

"Coming mother!!" I yelled from the bed. I hopped about 5 feet from my spot and sprinted to my door. I opened it gasping. Yes, my room was THAT big. "Hi Mommy." I said as she scrutinized my huffing and puffing. She shrugged her shoulders, rolled her eyes, and gave up on questioning me...thank God.

"Honey, we are leaving. Be good. Lars's friends and Anna Marie will be here at eight. See that they go home at nine-thirty and Max goes home at eleven- thirty. If you aren't done by tonight, he can come over tomorrow or until you two finish. And I thought Darren was coming over? Well, no matter." She turned her focus to Max the first time all evening and smiled his way. "Hello Maxwell! How are you honey?" she hugged him and kissed his cheek "Tell Melanie that I have her dress that I made her."

"Yes ma'am." He said gentlemanly like. She smiled and rubbed the bright red lipstick off his cheek. She looked at me a worded _He's a keeper_ she turned her attention the situation at hand said "Alright. Now you know the rules. Okay? Goodnight honey. We'll be spending the night at the hotel where the benefit is being held. Your father and his army buddies. Same thing with your parents, Max" She chuckled her golden laugh and kissed me goodnight and rubbed the lipstick off my face. "I love you honey. Be safe and don't do anything I would do. Okay?" she asked being the worrying mother.

"I'll be fine. I love you too. Have fun mom!" I said as she turned away and walked in her Prada pumps and exquisite Fendi black dress. Her blonde hair was in a bun on the top of her head. She was always decked out. I turned away from the door and let it shut and locked it. I sighed and slid to the floor. Max was standing over me in minor seconds. He smiled and helped me up. I smiled and kissed his lips and his hands moved to my waist. He pulled back to look at me. "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." I replied softly and he leaned in and kissed me again.

I asked him, "Are you hungry?" he smiled and said,

"Yeah if you are?" so chill I thought.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs that led to the kitchen and pinned him to the wall and kissed him before we proceeded down the stairs. "I couldn't help myself." I smiled sheepishly and he laughed. We ate a few slices of pizza and wouldn't stop looking at each other. We hurried back up the stairs and rushed into my room and kissed each other like we were long lost lovers. "paper." I said rough.

"Mhm" he replied gruff with a voice full of lust. I pulled away and went to my bed. He followed me and sat on my bed and looked at me with eyes filled with love and longing. I kissed him. He pulled out his computer from his backpack and kissed my cheek. I showed him what were supposed to look at for the paper and we got to work. We sat there for probably about and hour with nothing but our fingers typing and our iPods blaring the various songs we were keen to listening to. For me was _Solar Midnite _by Lupe Fiasco him being Asher Roth's _Sour Patch Kids_. I occasionally got text messages from people who heard on Myspace or Facebook that I was hanging out with THE Max Grayson. I replied honestly, and kept working. He pulled a headphone out of my ear and I turned my music off to see him on his side looking directly at me.

"So are you my girlfriend now Gabriella?" he said all breezy like.

"Do you want me to be?" I said looking up from my laptop since he kissed the first time. I had taken out my contacts and put on my glasses. Dolce and Gabbana of course.

"YES MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" he said loudly

I shushed him with a finger.

"Then ask me." I said looking back at my computer.

"Gabriella?"

"Mhm?" I replied

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he posed

"Sure why not?" I said laid back. He then tickled me, and then kissed me, and then we cuddled and then worked. The cycle repeated itself.

Eleven-thirty came to soon.

"Maxyy pooh! I don't want you to go! And your parents aren't even home and I don't think mine would care if you stayed..." I griped. He laughed.

"You have to tell them we're dating honey and how would that work out?" he snickered.

"Touché." I said and I yawned.

"Sleep is what you need." I thought to myself _What I need is you_. I laughed.

"I love you Max."

"I love you more Gabby."

"Ugh. And tomorrow is school and gymnastics. And the Pre-Cal test. And Humanities test we didn't study for. ERGH! And they are BEFORE study hall." I sighed frustrated at all my advanced placement work. God did I hate being a braniac.

"Awh. Honey you'll do fine." He cooed as he kissed my hair.

"I guess so, but I hate being away from you." I said as I buried my face in his chest. GOD did he smell good. Like a real life Hollister model

"I'll see you in lunch and Physics and Humanities, love." He whispered in my ear. "Not to mention I'll walk you to ALL your classes. And I'll text you allllll day." He smiled. I nodded at that deal. I sighed and got up from my bed and brought him up with me. "Thomas [his older brother, who was 17] is outside" I said. Of course he didn't hear them yet. No one did. But I have this quirk with my ears that I can hear thing before other people even think about it.

"Okay Gabmonster" He said grabbing my face and kissing my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too Max." I said smiling and grabbed his hand then quickly dropped it. I remembered no one else knew that I was dating Max. He seemed confused at first but soon got the jest and kissed me long and sweet. "Night Gabby." He whispered and walked out my door. This brings me a little bit closer to the end of my life.

Chapter 4:

Wednesday was a great day, well at least the first half was. Everything was sunny and bright. Max was of course fulfilling his end of the deal quite well. My Blackberry buzzed all day with messages from him. I smiled more than usual and that sent up suspicion. Becky and Darren were the first to catch the "Gabby has a boyfriend" tip on the radar. They told me to sit at their table at lunch. I ended up sitting with Becky. Max and Darren weren't so happy. But I couldn't say no. He texted me ALL through lunch looking up every minute to see if I was looking so he could mouth words. Of course I was busy discussing the "dramas and problems" of the other girls at my table. They all wanted my opinion. Brittney about her boyfriend. Becky about Darren. Stacy about Tommy being in love with some mystery girl. And lastly, Sarah asked if she should try a stronger deodorant because after activity hour she said a teacher was talking about how bad she reeked. I couldn't help but agree. I mean I sat by her.

"What do I do Gabby?" she said on the brink of tears.

"Um. Well. Sarah you kind of DO need new deodorant or to just reapply." I hated to be THAT blunt but it needed to be said.

"Oh..." she said sullen. My Blackberry buzzed.

"Excuse me. I HAVE to go." I said reading the message and throwing my half eaten lunch on my tray at the same time. I didn't even get to eat. The girls made me feel bad about all the food on my lunch tray. Max said to meet him behind the dumpster in two minutes and counting. I ran in the last 30 seconds. I had to be careful I WAS wearing a skirt. Well I was wearing a khaki Hollister skirt and a blue Ralph Lauren polo and my blue, black and white checkered Vans. My favorite colors. I got to the door and ran out, turned, and I ran right into his chest and fell on my ass, getting it covered. Max fussed over me then just laughed and helped me up into his lips. "Gah I hate not being with you Gabmonster." his voice husky and low.

"I know Max, I'm sorry I didn't eat lunch with you." I said kissing him back he said wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tippy-toes. I laughed as I heard footsteps and giggles of teenage girls. More like the ones I just left. "Uh we have to go! Like NOW!" I said sprinting with him in tow. He caught up easily and we ran all the way to the front door no questions asked. We headed to homeroom huffing puffing and red-faced. "Wow. Nice run." He said slapping my behind.

I gasped but it hurt my chest. So I decided to glower instead.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips quickly. "Gah, Gabby baby SO touchy." He laughed and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile and hug him back. The bell rung which meant kids would be dismissed from lunch to Activity Hour. Which meant kids would be coming and grabbing activity hour stuff. I pushed him but ended up regretting it. I pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "Sorry baby I thought I heard someone coming." I really was. I didn't like hurting his feelings. He smiled and hugged me and said, "It's okay, Gabby, I forgive you. I understand." He laughed softly and kissed my cheek.

"Becky is coming. And you're covered in my MAC lipgloss..." I smiled and laughed at the look that would be on her face. "Hmm maybe you should keep it on. It's a pretty color on you baby. And maybe my friend Stephanie will get some commission from your friends." I smiled and laughed at the thought of sophomore boys buying Sephora lipgloss.

"HAHA! How about no, babe, but I'll wear some more later."

"Deal."

"Um I hear freshmen girls. That's my queue to leave. Before you get a bad rep. Bye baby see you in Humanities" He kissed me and walked out of my homeroom. Becky showed up only seconds later when I held my heart at the sight of him leaving. It felt like déjà vu.

"You seem hella cheerful Gabby. Something up?" she asked as she walked and stood against the wall in her jeans and Aéropostle gross looking green sweater than I gave her three Christmases ago that I swore she wore every 2 days since I got it for her. It was grimy and filthy. Her corn starch looking hair was pulled into a ponytail and she looked tired. Her makeup was poorly put on and her face was scattered with pimples and her nose had blackheads, her hair looked dirty but she swore to washing it everyday. Becky was a run-of-the-mill ragamuffin. Becky wasn't always like that though. That was the sad part. She used to be so pretty…but she let herself go I guess. Darren saw it too. If she put a little more effort in her appearance he would notice her more.

"Um, yeah Becky I'm fine." I said sticking my Curve in my Prada tote bag. She looked unconvinced.

"Gabby, who's your boyfriend?" She said like she didn't care even though she and I both knew that she did.

"Um that's your business how?" I said not caring either.

"I was just wondering us being best friends in all." She said looking at her filthy fingernails.

I was stupefied, floored, bamboozled, befuddled, and bewildered. "HUH?" I said loosing all words in the English language. Hell in ALL the languages I knew.

"Aren't we best friends G?" she asked sincerely puzzled.

"Uhhh... Sure Becky." I said patronizing her. I couldn't believe it; she was crazier than I thought. "Are you going out with Darren, G?" she asked looking up from her dirty fingernails, looking at me in a slapdash fashion.

"Uh. No Becky. You know Darren and I are only friends." Kyla Bradey was though. It disgusted me to say it. No lie. But it was the truth. I had an amazing boyfriend and I didn't NEED Darren Shan ruining that for me. Best Friend or not. "We are best friends is all?" I heaved. "So yeah why do you ask?" I asked guarded.

"Good. I really like him G. I love him actually. I think you know that. And I see how people look at you two. I want him. That's all there is to it." She said dispassionately.

"Umm I don't know what you're asking Becky." I said getting annoyed with this girl talking to me like she knew me or something.

"STAY AWAY FROM DARREN G. I mean if we're best friends then you don't go after the boy of my dreams anymore." She said matter-of-factly. I was getting sick and tired of this girl. So I simply and bluntly said "Honey. Darren has been my best friend since the 3rd grade. Okay? If you can't handle that then I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend who I happen to love very much so you go on being a total fucking psychotic stalker over him. I couldn't care ANY less than I already do. An I bet if you put a little more effort in the way you look then he would fucking notice you. But no. You look like something that cat threw up. Take a shower. Go shopping. Brush your teeth. Clean yourself up. He'll notice you then Becky" I was pissed. BEYOND. She cringed at my anger but understood where I was coming from.

"Wow. Um okay Gabby. Thanks for the advice? Are you two are in a fight or something?"

"None of your business. But yeah we are."

"Mhm. I'm sorry G."

"I would prefer you don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Just don't do it Rebecca." I said through my teeth.

"Oh okay. Well thanks for understanding. Gabby. By the way? Who is your boyfriend?"

"Max Grayson" I said nonchalant.

"OH MY GOD. SHUT UP?!?!"

"Mhm." I said dispassionately looking for my chapstick.

"CONGRATS GABBY!" she rushed to hug me. I looked up and stepped back.

"I don't do hugs hon. Don't touch." I turn to put my stuff in my bag

"Okay! Gotta go Gabs. Text me!" she called out of the door.

I waited a few seconds until she was clear of the room and replied, "Pff Bitch. How about not."

Chapter 5:

I ran onto the field 10 minutes into activity hour. I pulled up my Addias soccer shorts for the game we had for today. I pulled my hair up and put on my Addias soccer cleats and pulled down my dad's old Razorback soccer jersey. I ran onto the field and look to see Darren making out with Kyla on the sidelines. I looked and quickly looked away. I gagged and wanted to vomit. I actually wanted to cry. Because of my friendship may just be reduced to this. Before I knew it tears had welled and spill up over my lids. I swiftly wiped them and looked over to see Steve motion for me his way. I jogged over to him and he said to take Jimmy Convernfi's spot. I ran in and it was forward. My favorite position. I ran quickly down the field and was drop kicked my Darren and kicked in the stomach. I gritted my teeth and clenched my stomach. I got up slowly and slowly ran to the other side of the field and ran quickly after Darren. I tripped him and took the ball back. I ran and kicked it into the goal. I then heard Kyla screaming. I looked over to see Becky Boyd on Kyla like ugly on a fly. "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed at her. "YOU LIED AND SAID THAT YOU WERENT! BUT YOU ARE! I KNOW IT! AND CAN PROVE IT! ON YOUR PHONE!!" she screeched. Next thing I knew she was on top of Kyla trying to get at her face. I ran quickly to grab Becky and help get Kyla to her feet But that wasn't happening. She tucked into a semi-turtle flip and kicked her off. I heard her say "Thanks Gab." She got on top of Becky and lashed at her face, leaving a bleeding scratch on her face. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY ARE YOU READING STUFF ON MY PHONE YOU WHORE?! I SHOULD..." Darren got to her before I could. He covered her mouth and dragged her off of Becky. I slowly walked over to see if she was okay. Darren whispered in her ear something I couldn't make out; He kissed her neck softly and held her back. I nodded. I smiled saddened. He really DID care about her. It wasn't just to get back at me. I did love Darren. And this proved it. I loved that kid more than anyone would ever know. And he was in love with Kyla Bradey. He couldn't have me might as well get the next best thing, my "twin". I sighed. Mr. Dalton was there next stopping Becky from launching herself at me, Kyla and Darren. Dalton said in his thick Mediterranean accent, "ALL OF YOU! DEAN"S OFFICE! NOW! " He had a pulsing vein and I feared it was to explode. Darren held her hand to the Dean's office, Steve and I walked in between Kyla and Becky. Steve was on Kyla's side and I was on Becky's side. I walked beside her a heard her softly weep. My heart went out to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and whispered to her, "Don't let a boy make you crazy Becky, just breathe." she looked at me with somber sad eyes and just nodded. We then reached the Dean's office. Dean Richardson was in the Air Force with Kyla's and My dad so obviously she got the most heat from him. He didn't present suspension but gave her a few days of detention for fighting her back. Pretty good in comparison. AND he wouldn't tell her dad. VERY GOOD in comparison. Darren waited for her with me. She ran into his arms. The perfect, sculpted, muscular arms of _her_ boyfriend.

"What's your sentence." He said gloomily.

"A couple days worth of detention and no phone call home." She smiled. He smiled and kissed her.

"So now everyone knows you're my girlfriend. What shall we do tonight girlfriend?" he asked softly.

She smiled and said, "Homework and sleep. There is NO doubt that my mom and dad are going to find out. So something that isn't HUGE. I was thinking about inviting Gabby over after gymnastics. I mean she helped me not kill Becky Boyd." She laughed softly. I felt so guilty for all the things I did to Kyla. "What ever you want baby." he made those 5 words so tempting. Even to me. I wanted them more than anything.

Chapter 6:

The gymnastic meet was in a week. Who knew time could fly so fast. Kyla and I were walking to my mom's Porsche Boxter. We were small enough that we could sit in the HUGE front sit without breathing room. "Sorry I thought I told dad to pick us up." I said to Kyla. She just smiled. She really was a nice person who just was jealous of me. I really liked her.

"Hey mom." I said shutting the door.

"Hi honey! Hi Kyla! How are you two today? It's such a pretty day. Don't you think?" Yep. She knew about what happened at school. She ALWAYS did this. She pretended to be nice then EXPLODED. And Kyla was like a daughter so she could do it with her there.

"Yeah, it is Aunt Alyssa." Kyla said softly.

"Gabriella. Is there something you want to tell me about your day? Maybe something that involved Rebecca Boyd and the Dean?" she said coolly. Why did he have to involve ME in this mess?

"Uh. I didn't do ANYTHING. I was just helping Kyla––" Kyla stopped me then.

"Yeah Aunt Alyssa" Kyla interrupted. "I was in the fight. And Gabby just tried to help get her off of me. I don't even know why Dean Richardson would even call you" She said. I looked at her shocked.

"Oh." My mom was speechless, a first. She pulled up to our house and we got out. "Mom is it okay if Kyla spends the night?" I asked.

"Sure. Kyla is always welcome. And since you both wear the same size she can borrow some of your clothes." She said grabbing her portfolio of new designs out of her trunk.

"Okay thanks mom. OH and can Max come over too?" I asked wary her nice streak was wearing thin.

"Sure honey I have a dinner thing tonight. Sorry, but you guys have to fend for yourselves again tonight." She said guiltily

"It's okay mom. You can leave some cash and I'll get food." I said smiling. I ran with Kyla up the driveway past my siblings and up the stairs, to my room and locking it. I grabbed my Blackberry from my gym bag and threw it down on my couch. I jogged to my bed where Kyla was gasping for air. I laid on the bed and breathed heavily. I called Max on my phone. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey you. Whatcha doin?" I asked

"Not a thing baby just about to get Thomas to drive me over."

"Okay good. Hurry babe I miss you!"

"Okay. I love you. You know that right?" he said, his voice full of love.

"I know. I love you too honey. Now come over before me and Kyla change our minds." I laughed.

"Kyla? As in Kyla Bradey?" he asked confused

"Yes we are now friends." I said. She laughed.

"Okay." He asked as if he were about to get punked.

"Yeah I know things are funny like that." I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess they are. Like me getting the love of my life in 1 day. Haha. Are we eating there?" he asked

"Yeah. Greek, I think?" I thought

"Yum. My fav. I'll be there soon. I'm leaving now." he said

"Okay love you."

"Love you more" then he hug up

I turned to Kyla and said, "He'll be over in 5. I have pajamas in the top drawer in my closet." Kyla then asked if Darren could come over then they could double. I wasn't really ready for that. But I would have to deal with it and said yeah.

I grabbed my computer and logged onto Myspace, AIM, and Facebook as usual.

"Are these okay?" she asked grabbing my Victoria's Secret Pink ones.

"Sure. Toss me my blue PINK ones." I said as I logged on.

Max came a little later. And Darren was outside in a matter of minutes after I took off my clothes and was putting on my bottoms. Kyla was already dressed so she got the door. I heard their conversation.

"Hey Kyla." Darren said serenely I heard lips smacking then a,

"Max Grayson?!?" Kyla screeched

"Hey Kyla." He said laid back

"She's getting undressed." She said slickly.

"Hmm. Really?" I could hear the lust in his voice.

"Yep. So, um, I'm going to order dinner. Jacob and Patrick are in the game room watching Next, but they are leaving soon. So do what you want." She walked up the stairs and into my room.

"Hurry G! What do you want to eat?"

"Those lettuce wraps things that your mom gets all the time. Oh and bring me a monster when you come. Import please." I pulled my shirt over my head as Darren walked in.

"EEK! DARREN!" I squealed. I hurried my shirt down.

"Sorry Gabby." he said sheepishly. Kyla was laughing. Max came up and saw Darren eying me. He smiled and walked over.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said laughing and I hugged him.

"So you two are dating? I didn't know if it was just a rumor?" She said awed of our relationship.

"Yeah Kyla. We are." Max said lovingly pushing me to him. Darren then interrupted our love fest with "Gabby I need to talk to you for a sec." he said as if he were just remembering.

"Uh. Sure." I said worried. "Ky, Max? Go order dinner. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay G. I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said uneasy. She walked out of the room and downstairs. Max kissed me and looked Darren up and down the followed Kyla hesitantly.

"Are they gone?" Darren asked quietly.

"Yeah why?" I asked turning to my mirror seeing if I fixed myself right.

"You remember Cirque Du Freak?" he asked his eyes blazing.

"Yeah I do, what about it?" I said not quite understanding.

"You promised help us? Steve needs the money to put back in the jar." He said.

"Oh yeah. Sure." I let go of Darren's gaze and grabbed my Oscar de la Renta tote from the hook on my closet. "Kyla has just as much money as I do...why not ask her?"

"She wouldn't understand." He said looking down

"Um okay? I guess...How much?" I asked.

"$65" he said ashamed.

"Okay here's a $50 and here's a $20." I said "I don't have a $10 and a $5." I said.

"Thanks Gab. I'll see you get a ticket." He said softly

"Yeah, Yeah." I said in the same condescending monotone my father used all the time. Kyla came around the corner with my monster. She smiled at me and looked at Darren with affection. She handed me my drink and did a thing with her eyes that gestured to leave them alone.

"Just as long as you don't get shit on my sheets." I laughed and walked out

"Shut up Gabs!" she yelled

"But what happens if we do?" Darren said huskily. EW. I WAS just kidding. I went downstairs to hear Max talking to my brothers and watching tv. I went into the living room to see them watching the old episodes of Viva La Bam!

"Hey guys" I said quietly. They looked up to see me and Max smiled. My brothers just looked at me then him then each other then the TV again. I smiled as Max got up.

"Hey you" he smiled and grabbed my waist and hugged me. "Where are Kyla and Darren?"

"In my room...that should say enough" I laughed but I didn't want to. Max could see that.

"You don't like the fact that your 'new best friend' is dating your best friend, the one you've been in love with since puberty?" right on the money.

"But I love you more though..." I said trying to justify.

"I know and it's okay if you like him just as long as I'm the one you go to." He was so good to me. I love him. The door bell rang.

"Food's here." He said he kissed me and hugged me and gave me the cash. "Go pay and I'll be sitting on this couch when you get back." He hugged me and handed me my mom's cash that she left for all of us to eat. I got the food and put it on the counter. I ran back to Max's arms and saw him dazing off. I tapped him on the shoulder. And he looked at me with mysterious gray eyes. He held out his arms to hold me and I cuddled in them. I kissed him and kept doing so until I couldn't take anymore. My stomach was telling me "GABBY. FUCKING. EAT."

"Food." I whispered my voice raspy.

"Mhm." Max mumbled under my lips. He kissed my neck in that way that I loved.

"Yeah we should eat Max. We HAVE been making out for half an hour." I said while my stomach growled. I was hungry, man.

"Okay honey" he let me up. He heard it growl and laughed.

"I'm afraid to go upstairs." I smiled uneasy and he understood. "Pick out some movies baby and I'll get the food." He got off the couch and kissed me and went to the movie center thing. I walked over, stiff, to the kitchen counter where the food was. I grabbed some tv trays and separated the food on two separate trays. I grabbed an Arizona Mucho Mango tea out of the fridge for me and Max to share. I waited for him and he and I went up the back stairs. The ones closest to my bedroom. I let him open the door not only because I was afraid what was in there but my hands were full. I sighed and he stroked my face. Letting me know I was safe. I mean don't get me wrong I loved it, but it didn't really help. He open the door. And what we saw didn't surprise me.

Chapter 7:

Kyla's Pajamas were on the floor right by my bed, Darren's clothes were strung all around my room. My sheets were messy and I saw two naked teenagers on them. Kyla was on top of Darren panting and huffing and puffing like she swam a 500 Free event. My eyes bulged out, and I turned right back around and went down the hall. Darren proved to me that he wanted to prove a point…he went all the way. I went to the media room just a few doors down. Max followed. I sat in my blue bean bag chair with a wolf head [my favorite animal]. Max sat on the green one.

We watched Hannibal Rising and The Last House on the left, 2 of my favorite horror movies that I never got to watch. We finished our food and Hannibal Rising and I sat on Max's lap and we talked about how gross it was that he ate them. [and I talked about how sexy Hannibal Lector was in Hannibal Rising] the victims were how they could have saved themselves when my cell phone rang. I looked at Max and he nodded and kissed me. I smiled and I reached it before the third ring of Panic! At the Disco's "Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks". It was Tommy.

"Hello?" I said winded

"Hey G. It's Tommy." He said softly.

"Hey Tommy what's up?" I replied.

"Um are you busy now?" he asked troublesome.

"Uh kinda. I have friends over. But I can talk?" I said concerned now.

"Can I come over? I need to tell you this face to face?" he said shifty.

"Um? Okay? Sure?" I said confused and kinda put out there.

"Okay I'll be over in 10 minutes. Wait... is Darren or Max there?" he said afraid.

"Yeah, but he's with Kyla and honestly…I don't think that he'll be wanting to talk. And Max is here with me." I said telling the honest truth because honestly I hated Darren at the moment. And Max was always here.

"Okay because what I have to talk to you about something that Darren or Max CAN'T hear. 10 minutes G." he said before hanging up. I looked at my phone confused, set it down on the table, and walked back to my Max.

He looked at me sweetly.

"Who was that Gabriella?" he asked curiously.

"Tommy." I said softly.

"Oh really? Did you invite him over?" he inquired.

"Yeah he'll be here in 10 minutes." I said looking at the movie. He got up and pulled me up from the green bean bag too, and sat where I was sitting on the blue bean bag and pulled me on top of him. He whispered,

"I love you"

"I love you too." I said looking at the movie. He smiled.

"Really Gabriella?" he asked

"Yes." I said distracted

"You okay?" he asked worried

"Hm? Oh yeah. I... I guess… not really." I couldn't even comprehend. I was angry at Darren and Kyla more than anything. I mean that was a slap in the face. And on top of that, I was worried about what Tommy wanted so bad that he HAD to come over. He kissed my neck, leaving hickies, till I heard Tommy walk up the stairs to my front door. I got up and Max followed. I went down the stairs and notice that my brothers were at their friends' house already. Larson was at my Aunt Spencer and Uncle Aiden's house, spending the night because last night she was scared, with all of us there. What a baby. I got to the door before Tommy rang it. I was in my Pajamas and he looked surprised and happy to see me in them. He hugged me with his fingers grazing my lower back.

"Hey Tommy." I said uneasy. Yet he didn't seem to feel it.

"Gabby," his voice was low and husky. "It's good to see you. Thanks for letting me come over." He said not letting me go yet.

"Yeah of course, Tommy. What did you want to talk about?" I asked confused.

"Okay here it is. I love you Gabriella." He said softly. Even closer to the end of my life.

Chapter 8:

"Tommy Jones said **what** now?!"I yelled. I even heard my echo. Tommy just smiled and said it again.

"Gabby, I love you." He rubbed his hands down my back.

"SWEET JESUS!" I squealed. But I crossed myself because that was taking the Lord's Name in vain. Darren, Max, and Kyla were at top of the stairs while he was stroking my face with his hands.

"Tommy?" Darren sounded confused. Tommy dropped his hand when he heard Darren's voice.

"Hey Darren" he said quietly.

"Hey what's up?" he asked seeing me, looking at a complete loss.

"What do you mean?" Tommy said playing dumb.

"Gabriella what's the matter?" Max asked coming off the stairs and wrapping an arm around me. I couldn't feel it though. I was too dumbfounded

"Nothing Max." I said leaning into him.

"Okay baby. It's okay." He said in my ear. "I know what he said. He's had a crush on you almost as long as I have, and that's a long time." He winked at me, and he smiled.

"We were just watching a movie." I said feeling the tension. "Come upstairs Tommy." I laced my fingers with my boyfriend's and walked up the stairs. Kyla pulled me to the side and let them pass. I let out a yelp then glared at her. Darren looked back when he saw that he Max and Tommy were the only ones walking. But he looked at Kyla and got the go ahead but saw Kyla and smiled at me and we sat down on the stairs.

Kyla was the first to speak.

"We heard what Tommy said. Darren is like going to explode tomorrow. Max isn't too happy either. Friday we have dance. Don't invite him over afterward. Go over there. Tommy will be more likely to come over here and persuade you to cheat on Max. I saw this in a movie once." She smiled. I looked at her and glared the fuck outta her.

"Um thanks?" I sounded different. Agitation filled my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing seeing as you slept with my best friend in my bed. Nothing just mad like no other."

You could feel the heat.

"I'm sorry… it just happened." she mumbled and looked down

"That kind of stuff doesn't just happen Kyla!!!" I screamed.

"Im sorry Gabby!! I'll make it up to you! I promise." trying to calm me down.

"HOW? Our first day of being _real_ friends and you do this shit to me? "

"Sunday. Sunday I will."

"I don't know how you'll be able to do that. We have Dance on Sunday."

"I know.. But Darren and I were talking about how to…" I interrupted suddenly.

"I honestly don't care WHAT you and Darren were talking about. Darren's a dick and didn't care about anyone but you. He fucked up our friendship for all the things he's done for the past few days. And YOU!? I helped you. I thought we were like best friends now. But now it seems that you used me to get to my best friend. And you did. Thanks Kyla. Did you get what you wanted? If you did, congratulations. " I fumed.

"Gabby. I'm sorry I didn't honestly use you to get to Darren…" she pleaded

"Kyla. I. Do. Not. Care. I really don't. and honestly I'm so mad right now…" I paused and I walked away.

Tommy, Darren, and Max were looking at us as we walked in. Max motioned me to sit with him. I didn't. I was so mad that I sat on a couch by myself. Kyla went to sit with Darren and Tommy sat on the floor beside me. I got up and motioned him to come and follow me to my room. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Max to keep an eye on Kyla and Darren.

_Gotcha baby. -Gabby's boyfriend _

I opened the door to see everything cleaned up the way it was before Kyla and Darren lost their virginity in my bed or they didn't… I didn't wanna think about it. I sighed and sat on my couch. I gestured that Tommy sit next to me.

"Tommy.." I began.

"Yes Gabby?" he looked at me lovingly.

"I…" I couldn't work up the courage.

"I know that you and Max are a thing…and I know that Darren loves you too…"

"HUH?" I looked at him confused.

"Darren loves you Gabby." he looked down

I mumbled, "Some way of showing it."

"I wanna be there when they cant. I love you more than any of those other guys. Max? I can be him and ten times better. Darren I can be 20 times the guy he is…" I interrupted.

"It's not that Tommy." I said.

"What is it then?" he said frustrated and sad.

"I can't.." I looked at my hands.

"WHY? You asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance! You got me the best birthday gift ever! I wear it all the time!" He was talking about the beaded necklace I made him out of California sea shells, where we used to live in Venice Beach, CA. He had it on then. I looked at it. And touched it. I looked down and sighed, I shook my head methodically and sighed. I didn't know what to think. At first I thought that Tommy Jones hated me along with Steve Leonard and Alan from the start. Or was it just a decoy? _He's practically begging for me to love him._ _I can't be that girl. _He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I didn't wanna pull away and seem like I didn't care. I did like Tommy. He was TOMMY JONES! He's gorgeous sweet…well some what. And he loved me…like 2 other guys. Oh God.

"Tommy baby…" I called him the nickname I've called him since 7th grade. I gently pulled my hand away.

"Do you not care?" tears welled up in his eyes. Good Lord. What have I done?

"I do." I said seriously.

"Then what do I do Gabby? Sit around and watch the love of my life leave me and have Max Grayson the most popular sophomore in the history of ever. And him love you. God Gabby…I'm hopeless." I wiped the already spilling tears.

I didn't know what to do.

My phone then vibrated and showed Chase's number. Chase was my dance partner and one of my best friends.

"My friend Chase is calling. I have to take this. I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek. And left my door open to go down stairs. I went to the kitchen

"Hello?" I answered

"GABBY BABBYY!! Whatcha doin girl?" Chase's familiar voice loud shot through the handset.

" Nothing much Chase. Just dealing with developing drama honey. And its stressing me the fuck out." I sounded so serious. I needed one of my mom's Zanex.

"Oh my poor baby. Do I need to come over?" he asked concerned.

"No honeybee I'm fine…I think? But is there something you needed baby boy?""

"Nothing just wanted to talk! I'll call you later to check on you baby girl mmkaye?" he laughed and hung up.

I looked at my phone and smiled. Good ol' Chase. I smiled and ran back up the stairs to see this front I had brewing in my bedroom with Tommy. I ran up and heard guys yelling.

OH GOD! I thought. I opened the door to see Darren all in Tommy's face and Tommy all in Darren's. Oh God Oh God Oh God! Was all that was racing in my head. I heard "you're trying to break them up!" from Darren and "You don't deserve her. You cant even tell her how you feel! I at least had the balls to do it!" from Tommy. I looked at Kyla, who was trying to calm Darren down. She looked back when I gasped. She shook her head at the boys when she saw the look on my face. Darren looked at me and stopped yelling, and walked over to me.

"Gab…" he began

"Shut up and get out." I said simply.

He scrutinized my face and walked to my bed. I grabbed my laptop and checked my myspace. I saw all my American friends were online and I sent messages to all of them. Darren walked over to my bed and sat. He grabbed my laptop from me and held my face to his, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"I want you to leave. GET OUT." I said to him.

"Gabby…"

"I SAID TO LEAVE! Don't make me call Jacob." I wasn't serious but he didn't call my bluff. My eyes were serious.

I looked at Tommy. I got up from Darren and looked at Tommy again. He looked saddened and gloomy. I walked over and grabbed his hand and led him to the door. No words were spoken to anyone. I touched his face and gave him an apologetic face and said:

"Tommy. You know I don't love you like you love me. Hell! You didn't like me till what two years ago?" He answered, even more hurt. "Gabriella. I've liked you longer than Darren has even liked GIRLS. Yet alone you. No way. I loved you the first day I laid eyes on you. In your beautiful blue dress on your first day at Dailenstrouff primary school." I looked at him and I KNEW he meant it. But I couldn't comprehend it. I had a boyfriend that I loved very much and who loved me twice as much. Why was I supposed to choose between Max and Tommy? I looked back and saw Max looking at me and smiled. Kyla was too. Darren just looked down and got his stuff ready to go. I didn't want my best friend to leave but he betrayed me more than anyone would believe. And honestly I loved the kid. But why did I have to suffer for him. He never did for me. So I looked at Tommy and I saw him looking at our hand intertwined he loved it and I knew it. I also saw him looking at my abstinence ring and smiled.

"Well you kept what was yours today, huh?" smiling referring to Kyla and Darren. I looked back to see Kyla begging him to stay. Saying that she'd talk to me. That all I needed to do was calm down. And that would probably help. But he didn't. He picked up his bag and kissed Kyla sweetly and felt my eyes and glanced my way. His Gray eyes glistening with frustration fear for our friendship and tears. I turned back to Tommy and said

"Yeah and honestly I'm glad." I smiled a fake smile. He knew it was fake.

"You don't have to fake for me, babe. I love you and I know that your not in the best place right now." he smiled his adorable Tommy smile. I hugged him and walked him to the door. We said our good byes and smiled. Darren left. I didn't say a word to him. Max and I spent the rest of the night on my bed talking. Kyla texted Darren. Max left at 12:30 and kissed me goodnight. Kyla slept with me. I don't know why. I apologized. And things still weren't the same. I wish things never went down the way they did.

Chapter 9:

That night Kyla slept in my bed and we ended up talking all night about Darren [her], Tommy [mutual], and Max [mutual]. I couldn't sleep. 6:30 came to slow. NO SLEEP came. I sat up and sighed. Thursday night Kyla stayed over again. I needed her more than I knew. I ignored Darren ALL day Thursday. Text messages came and I deleted them. Calls came and I ignored them. I slept a little better Thursday night. Maybe because Kyla was there, who knew? She was my best friend. Even though she fucked everything up for us she still was my bestfriend. I forgave. Why couldn't I forgive Darren? I forgave her and it was her idea to have sex in my room. I guess time heals all wounds. And now looking back most of them haven't healed yet.

Chapter 10 :

Friday. Darren texted me but I didn't respond back again. Seeing Darren that way with Kyla then with Tommy made me anxious. That if he could act that way to TOMMY his best friend than sure as hell he can act like that to anyone.. Well, of course I couldn't hide from him forever. He hunted me down after 4th period right before lunch. I was dressed in a way that really wasn't special. My Lucky brand jeans and my American eagle sweater. And my Abercrombie hoodie. And my hair was in a ponytail, and my make-up was light. Lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara and I wore my D&G glasses. Not much. Darren's cologne was in the air but I didn't pay much attention to it. Before I knew it, I felt my hood being pulled, hard.

"WHAA------!!" was what came out. Darren turned me toward him. I looked down at my converses and bit my lip.

"I've texted you all day yesterday, and not to mention called you. I was so worried, Gabriella." He sounded pissed.

"I've been busy." I mumbled.

"Oh really? You were busy last night when I texted to apologize about everything. You were busy today in Geometry. What's next Gabriella? Soccer? Lunch?" he was full blown screaming at me.

I looked at the time on my phone, the missed alerts reading 59, not counting the deleted stuff. I grabbed my Humanities book and my Physics book. I walked away. Darren wasn't having that. He yanked my hand and looked so mad. He flung something at me. A piece of paper that scratched my face. And I looked at him with eyes of daggers.

"Darren. What the fuck is **wrong **with you. Your acting all self righteous. I'm mad at you because you had sex in my room and then didn't even apologize. And basically used me. Then you had the nerve to get all mad at Tommy because he said he loved me. I don't think it should matter. It's my life. I want space from you. Some best friend you are." I pick up the piece of paper and walked to Physics. Darren walked the other way. I walked to Physics and slammed my books down and sat down and slammed my head down on my desk. Max walked in and looked at me strange. I looked at him in the eyes and wanted to cry. I lost my best friend and I didn't know what to do. Class started in 5 minutes and Max motioned me in the hallway and took me to the hallway closet. He closed the door and I burst into tears as soon as I heard it click. He rushed me into his arms and kissed the tears away. He shushed me and kissed me.

"Baby its gonna be okay. Okay? I know it is."

"No its not! I lost my best friend" I wailed

"Ssshhh I'll come home with you tonight. Okay? And I'll make you all better. I promise. I'll make my baby all better"

"Okay." I blubbered.

We walked back into our Physics class. I pulled out my phone and sighed. I texted my mom to see if Max could spend the night. I pretended to be one of the boys and it worked. They were gone. So it would work I gave my brothers the heads up and they were cool with it. I texted Max that he could spend the night and I laid my head on the desk. My life was in shambles. And I didn't know how to fix it. God, I wanted to so bad.

Chapter 11:

Friday night. Max and Kyla spent the night again as my parents went to yet another hotel benefit in which they stayed AT the hotel. I sometimes missed my Mom and Dad. Sometimes like these, I needed my Mommy. You know? But maybe it was for the best. I looked at Kyla as she looked at me. Max was downstairs with my brother and Patrick's girlfriend Marissa.

"I hate boys." I simply stated.

"I hate it that you hate boys, too," she replied just as simply. My phone rang. It was Darren...again.

"Answer it G."

"Fine." I picked up the phone and answer with a sigh

"Hello?"

"Gabby! Meet me Breckenridge Park ASAP."

"WHY? Its 10:45!" I yelled.

"Please I want to make things right." he pled. He sounded different, excited.

I sighed. "Fine give me 10 minutes." I grabbed the clothes I wore that day and told Kyla to stay.

"What about Max?" she asked.

"I'll tell him on my way out." I said pulling my shirt over my head.

The park was a good 5 minute walk from my backyard. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and walked past Max and Jacob playing Xbox 360 while Patrick and Marissa locked face. I laughed quietly and Max looked up. He smiled my way and looked at me in my clothes.

"Where you going baby?" he asked curious.

"Breckenridge park. I'm meeting Darren there. I'll be back soon." I said quietly. He would flip a shit.

"I'm coming with you then." he went to grab his American Eagle sweatshirt.

"No. Stay. I'll be **right **back. Promise." I kissed him and went out the door.

I kept a brisk pace and only looked at my feet. It was cold like no joke but I kept going. Maybe me and Darren would make up and he'd hug me and I'd be all warm. Maybe. I got to the park pavilion to see no one. I sat at a table and plugged in my iTouch. I blared Lady Gaga's _Paparazzi_. I was about to leave when I saw a silhouetted outline before me. I jump and screamed bloody murder. He muted me quickly.

"Jesus, Darren!" I crossed myself. And sighed. He walked over to me and kissed me.

"Stop Darren. I have a boyfriend you know that!"

It felt wrong. I wanted all this to be over. To have my best friend back.

"Gabriella. I'm sorry." He sounded iffy. Like in a way I couldn't put my finger on.

"Darren are you okay?" I asked fret coloring my voice.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah G. I'm fine I swear." He wasn't. I went to hug him, and he felt different. Like he wasn't warm at all. Not one ounce. I pulled back. Uneasy. He touched my face. I didn't like it.

"Darren..."

"Gabby..." he whispered. I pulled my phone to see that Darren was calling me.

I looked up confused as hell and shined my phone light in pseudo Darren's face.

The face I saw was Tommy Jones's. I screamed and I slapped him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? TOMMY!!!"

He pulled me closer and squeezed me and I screamed more. He grabbed me by the wrists and sat me down. "Gabby, Please."

"Get off of me Tommy!" I screamed. My phone rang again and I answered it.

"DARREN GET TO THE PINIC PAVILLION QU---..." my phone was on the ground. I looked up and Tommy pushed me down on the table. I tried to scream but the winded was knocked out of me. I fought hard. But he fought harder. He mounted himself on top of me and said, "Gabby I need you. NOW." I screamed Darren's name but pain came too quickly. He hit me and I felt warm blood trickle down my face. Black dots clouded my vision. I cried a feeble cry of sheer agony and I blacked out.

Chapter 11:

I saw light. A flashlight maybe? I heard Kyla's screaming. Max's groans. I heard a familiar voice. Darren. I moaned, my hips aching. Blood was on my lips. I tried to sit up but failed miserably. I tried again to feel warm arms around me. Kyla's perfume was in my face. Her phone was in her ear. I heard her words running together as if she were talking to someone very important. I looked to see my jeans were ripped. And blood was everywhere. My face must have had a confused looked because Max started to kiss me and said "Don't think about it." I looked at him to see a tear stained face. I looked at my left hand. My ring finger specifically. My abstinence ring. It was gone. I started crying because it hit me. Tommy Jones raped me. And took my abstinence ring too. Life almost over.

Chapter 12:

My mom and dad stayed home most of the day Saturday. I told them I'd be fine. And so they insisted that Kyla stay with me. I agreed and they left again for the night. Kyla walked into my room to see me huddled and in tears looking at my computer. She ran over and looked me up and down trying to see what was wrong.

I gotten home from the hospital around noon that day. I lost a lot of blood I had a fracture in my skull and Tommy broke my arm. Darren and Max stayed by my side all day. Max blaming himself for not insisting coming with me. I've never seen him so distraught. I tried telling him it wasn't him. But he was wracked with guilt. I sighed. Darren was mad at himself about loosing our friendship. Blaming that he wish that he could take everything back. That things could've gone back to normal. But what was he supposed to do? Kyla cuddled with him as much as she could. But it didn't help him or her. I had to admit I looked broken. Tommy had taken something that wasn't his and I just was the one who owned it. I sobbed at my computer. And rolled over. Kyla grabbed my laptop and read the bulletin on myspace that Tommy posted. It read:

HEY PEOPLE!

Totally had an awesome night last night

Went to the park with Gabby.

She and I are official.

Max is....I guess still my good friend but I don't know for sure.

I mean I did steal his girlfriend.

We sealed the deal last night.

Yep that's right guys...I took it.

Well she gave it.

She gave me her abstinence ring too!

And she was an expert.

A sluttish whore who I just happen to love.

And I'll tell you...it was yummy.

mess/cmmt./text

gabriella denise santiago.

bby I love you 33

-Tommy KiD [[taken]]-

Kyla gasped and looked at me. I shook. I wanted to throw up. I didn't eat anything and I wanted to throw up my stomach so I could never eat again. My phone rang and it was Darren. I answered it in tears.

"Hello?" my voice broke.

"Gabby? Honey you okay?" he asked so sad.

"No. I'm not." I said bluntly. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm coming over Gabriella. Me and Steve. We're kidnapping you."

I looked at Kyla and the look said she knew all about it. Max didn't want me to leave. He looked at Kyla and looked angry. I sighed.

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"We're here." He said.

"Okay I'm on my way out." I said.

I got up and grabbed my Hollister jeans, a DKNY t-shirt, My Prada jacket, my puma socks and Uggs. I went into my bathroom and put on some makeup with my left hand. This didn't work too well. I went out the door and grabbed my bag. I opened the front door and I saw Steve first. He rushed in and hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged him back.

"Gabby I'm sorry for Tommy did." he sounded sincere. He never called me Gabby so he meant it.

"Thanks Steve. I really appreciate that." I smiled feebly. I saw Darren next and I swear he looked better than Max. An impossible feat. I walked over to him. He grabbed me and hugged me tighter than ever. I wrapped my arms around him and said,

"I'm sorry D." in his chest

"Don't G. I should be sorry. And I love you kid. More than anything. I can't lose you. I'd die." his voice broke. I looked up at him and tears started welling and I hugged him with my crappy caste. I sighed and we walked out in the cold Greek night. I breathed in and sighed. I knew where we were going. Cirque Du Freak. I didn't wanna go in my condition but why not? Tommy Jones could've killed me. Why not risk curfew? Kyla was keeping watch and Max. Max… I love that boy but…he would never be down with something like this. We walked what seemed like hours. We really couldn't talk. It wasn't as fun as originally expected. Every conversation ended up being about Tommy or Max or Kyla. It was 1:30 when we left my house and the show started at 2. It was in the abandoned theatre in old downtown. I hated old downtown but we had to go. When we finally got there it was 1:59. We had to go in and walk all the way to the back.

"Who wants to go first?" Steve asked.

"I'll go" I said. I don't know where my bravo came from. But I wished we had just turned around and never came to old downtown

Chapter 13:

I walked though the old rotting wooden door. I could smell the death of the wood. I don't know why I did. I walked through entry ways and curtains galore. I don't know how far it was back but it seemed like miles. My caste glowed in the dark all you see was neon blue and a neon white and black wolf head. I passed a old wooden stair case. _Freaky_ I thought to myself. I saw I huge and when I say huge I mean HUGE red curtain before me. I waited for the boys to catch up before pulling it back. Before I could, a large gray hand pulled it back and I screamed. The owner of the hand smiled and I apologized quickly. The man had small black teeth and was extremely tall.

"My name is Mr. Tall and your Gabriella Santiago, Darren Shan and Steven Leonard. Correct?" We looked at each other and at the man called Mr. Tall. We all nodded our heads at the same time and he continued.

"You all are awful young to be here? Now, if you want to back out, you can leave." he said amusingly.

"I guess so, and no effing way" Steve said.

"Well come in then. The show is about to start." Mr. Tall said softly but audibly. We heard every word he said. We went in and found our seat number and rows and the middle section of the theatre. And the story goes from there.


End file.
